Agency Controlled Systems
Agency Controlled Systems or "ACS" for short, are one of few notable factions in the unstable, and relatively unexplored Sagittarius Arm. Origins Before reaching interstellar capabilities about two centuries earlier, the I'ahgant's had been able to reach three other planets in their solar system. One of which, was easily capable of holding a colony. The planet in question, was concluded nearly half a century before to be deemed "colonizable". Of the 12 planets that were present in their solar system 4 of which were explored (Before ISC), their homeworld Argonteon II, two dead worlds (not capable of sustaining life) -Trastin and Collston-, and one other habitable world, Argonteon III. The I'ahgant's are a younger race, only two million years old, as far as they can trace their relatives back. Although, strangely, brain size increase wasn't expanding at a large rate until fifty thousand years prior to ISC. Many theories are to explain why this sudden expansion of brain power happened. But evidence seems to point to that at one point more then one "smart" species was present in the solar system at one point, and had reached ISC before the I'ahgant's did. This species has disappeared since, and very little remains of their previous encampment in the solar system. This wasn't confirmed until exploration of Agronteon III showed clear evidence that the planet was at one point within the last one hundred and twenty five thousand years had advanced life that walked it's surface. This discovery followed through with massive excavations, in which remains found showed about 70% similar body type and genes. Which was capable of being integrated into the I'ahgant's gene pool. This followed throught with a trace down the royal blood line. The Royals had more similar genes to this unknown species then the rest of the I'ahgant population. The royal families were the direct decendants of a similar race that had been able to achieve space age (But not ISC) more then one hundred thousand years prior. The other race came into, and took over the leader ship through "rule by devine right". Rule by devine right, not at all. The cousins of the I'ahgant's had undergone a huge population decay, and were forced to leave Argonteon III and take residence on Argonteon II. Research shows that the people of Argonteon III had some sort of gene decay, where the gene pool had broken down in variation over thousands of years. Although it shows that no family-family breeding was the cause. The gene pool had just started decaying. More evidence shows that the Argonteon III people had done nearly five centuries of tests on the I'ahgant's to make sure that the gene decay wouldn't carry over and continue to wipe out another race. And since this discovery, the gene pool of the I'ahgant have been monitored for the signs of gene decay. It appears that the Argonteon III's gene integration into the I'ahgant's caused the increase in brain size and with that brain power. Well keeping the Argonteon III's people decendants alive, but not taking over another race. Later, it was determined that the Royal blood line's similarities were not because of Argonteon III's arrival. They did not take over the planet, it was a matter of chance that the a major amount Argonteon III genes made it into the blood line. And the Royal families had just inbred to keep the gene pool within the family. This inbreeding stopped six centuries before ISC, and the gene pool in the royal family had began to recover, and blossom into varriation. Although the royal families are just a symbole of the I'ahgant's origins, and do not have any major power anymore. The position is only a formality. Space Age In the year 2074, excavations on both Argonteon III and Argonteon II had both found pieces of unknown technology. These were infact, warp drives created by the race known as "Omni". The Omni had thousands of years ago sent out interstellar drives, and hoped that another civilization would be able to tap into the technology that they had created. The Omni them selves did this out of an act of desperation, their own civilization was being wiped out. Each of the Omni drives were both badly damaged, although not entirely in the same way. I'ahgant techs determined that these were massive acceleration drives. And were capable of space travel. However, neither drive was repairable using the other ones parts. The I'ahgant techs reverse engineered both of the drives. However, the reverse engineering did not unlock warp drive technology. Instead, the techs after 4 years of work made an entirely new type of drive system: Slipspace. Slipspace travel works on the idea that space is infact, layers, honeycombed with tunnels inbetween these layers. These tunnels are technically wormholes, but are not because a wormhole has both an enterence and an exit. What an ACS Slipspace drive allows, is to open up an enterence to one of these tunnels, and then travel through it, however, this is not wormhole travel. Wormhole travel is had nearly no time delay from location A to location B travel. Slipspace is not instantanous, or point A to point B. Because the layers below Slipspace is honeycombed, charting new roots it not difficult, however the problem is that these tunnels intersect, cross over to, and fork off into eachother. Meaning that millions of combinations of possibilites are possible when traveling from one point to another using Slipspace travel, and because of these different combinations, different travel times are also apparent. However, slipspace is predicatable, and can be determined using math. Tunnels are more commonly found near large centres of gravity. Namely large stars, and black holes. However, the amount of tunnels are improportion to the amount of gravity. Therefore, areas of extreme clusters of slipspace tunnels are generally avoided because the saturation of tunnels in the area of a black hole is extremely high. Another thing about slipspace travel is that the tunnels never come to an end, with the only exception of a tunnel running into another tunnel in which, it becomes a fork. Slipspace tunnels run are drawn towards large amounts of gravity. Meaning largers stars have larger amounts of tunnels leading to and from that system. Each star system is connected to another all other systems in that area. The range of the tunnel is based on how much gravity. So for instance, the Galatctic Core in theory could have a slipspace tunnels that connect galaxies. However, the gravity from a small star may not be enough to make it to another star system, but larger stars may have the capablity to connect a slipspace tunnel to that star system, in which the slipspace tunnel from that system will curve into the slipspace tunnel that made it into that system. For an indepth explanation, see Slipspace Drive. Military The ACS military or Agency armed forces is still in it's early stages. And was a fraction of it's current size until after the first contact with another group in space. The first contact war, or more commonly referred to by historians as "First Trials" started in 2102 and lasted until 2107. At this point, the ACS had less then a third of the planets controlled in present date (2142). The ACS military is controlled by the government, marshal law is only used when conflict is not favorable to the ACS and the actions of the military need to be directed by the military and not the politicians. Other naval rules include: *Any ships higher then Medium Cruiser can only be built during times of conflict. This does not mean that any ship over medium cruisers are not in existance. Only more of them can be built during faction-faction wars. Otherwise, a minimum number of them are maintained. *Shipyards are free to take up a construction project, as directed by the sector government. As long as this does not conflict with the above rule Only certain ship yards are capable of building larger ships. And in some cases, ships become so large that it requires the work of two ship yards to create a ship. *There is a set maximum amount of a type of ship that can be in military service during times on non-conflict. Each class of ship has a set amount that can be in service. This varries based on class of ship, and type of ship within that class. The Naval forces are only one part of the armed forces. The ACS ground forces has been split off into the three typical groups. Navy, Army, and Air Force. The most notable of these groups is the Army, just because of the vehicles that they use. Notably, after the first contact war, or "First Trials" the ACS invested in military clones for ground battles and opperations. The maintainence of any military is required to be done by the government. In which, sector government manages the funding, and most of the construction. However during war time, Overwatch takes over management. Currency The ACS uses a currency that works in a base 10 system. 1 - 10 - 100 - 1,000, and so on. The lowest unit, 1, is the base unit. Which each is built upon the last. The lowest unit is called an ICU or I'ahgant Commerce Unit. The available "bills" or the amounts that can be placed on a single item are as follows: *I'ahgant Commerce Unit - ICU = 1.00 *I'ahgant Commerce Deca-Unit - ICDU = 10 ICU = 10.00 *I'ahgant Commerce Hecto-Unit - ICHU = 10 ICDU = 100 ICU = 100.00 *I'ahgant Commerce Myriad Unit - ICMU = 10 ICHU = 100 ICDU = 1,000 ICU = 1,000.00 *I'ahgant Commerce Deca-Myriad - ICDM = 10 ICMU = 100 ICHU = 1,000 ICDU = 10,000 ICU = 10,000.00 *I'ahganct Commerce Hecto-Myriad - ICHM = 10 ICDM = 100 ICMU = 1,000 ICHU = 10,000 ICU = 100,000 ICU = 100,000.00 There has been no need for a unit beyond 100,000.00. Everything beyond 100,000.00 is done electonically. Government Although the government structure is a constitutional monarchy. The practice of democracy is empire wide, however, due to the vastness of space. The government was split into parts to be more managable and more effective. Overwatch House: Overwatch, governs the empire as a whole, and manages matters such as: Galactic affairs, Galactic military campaigns, Galactic aid efforts, peace keeping efforts, will manage civil unrest within the confines of ACS but only IF lower levels government can no longer control the situation, and Military Construction Yards up to ComStar Capital ships and Redshift Carriersof the big ships Sector House: Sector house government manges parts of space controlled by the ACS, just not the entirety of it. The Sector house takes care of: Trade disputes inter-sector and intra-sector, Military Construction Yards space vessels up to Phar-Fax Class Battle Cruisers of the medium class, and manage Sector boarder defence. Planetary House: Planetary is as it sounds, a per-planet basis government. Planetary governments deal with issues such as: Global Economy, Planetary War, and Military Ground Production: Troops, both clones and recruits, vehicles, air craft, and resource extraction from the planet. Faction Notes: *Population: 227 Billion *Controlled Planets: 142 *Overwatch House Members: 120 *Sector House Members: 180 *Number of Sectors: 15 *Planetary House Members: 2275 (1 per 10 million population) Category:Articles by User:Noble VI